


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Series: A/B/O [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo helps his omega settle after a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

Hux jerks awake with a gasp. He sits up, knocking Kylo’s arm from around his waist in the process. Heart racing, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and rests his elbows on his knees. As he tries to calm himself and clear the nightmare from his mind, he feels the bed shifts as Kylo sits up.

The alpha calls for the lights to be raised dimly as he focuses his attention on the omega. The level of anxiety and anger radiating off the omega surprises Kylo; but as he senses no immediate threat, he lets himself relax slightly. He slides closer to his omega and strokes a hand over a tense shoulder. “What’s got you riled up?” he mumbles against Hux’s shoulder.

Hux tenses but does not acknowledge the alpha when Kylo’s arm shifts to wrap around his chest and pull him back against the alpha’s own warm chest. “Just a dream,” Hux grumbles. The stubble on Kylo’s chin scrapes against Hux’s shoulder and neck as the alpha nuzzles against him, annoying him. He elbows Kylo in the belly to show his irritation. Kylo just nips at his shoulder and tightens his grip on Hux in response.

After a few moments of nibbling lightly on Hux’s shoulder, Kylo shifts and practically hauls Hux into his lap. “Are you seriously hard right now?” Hux asks flatly when he realizes that the alpha’s erection is pressing up against his backside. Sometimes he marvels at the alpha’s insatiable desire, other times – like now – he wishes the alpha came with an off-switch.

Kylo hums softly, tilting his head to nip and lick at Hux’s neck. When Hux shifts as if to climb off the alpha’s lap, Kylo tightens his grip on his waist even further. “An orgasm might help you relax,” Kylo teases softly as he slips one hand into Hux’s sleeping pants to try and tease his limp member to hardness.

“You are unbelievable,” Hux snaps, pressing his thighs together to keep Kylo’s hand from dipping between them. But then Kylo bites down on the scarred-over mating mark on his shoulder and he arches slightly with a gasp, thighs parting just enough for Kylo’s hand to slip between them.

Taking advantage of Hux’s momentary lapse, Kylo’s fingers quickly dip further down to tease at the outside of Hux’s slit. “Would you prefer talking?” he asks innocently, while pressing a fingertip inside of Hux’s heat. He licks the mating mark, smirking as he feels a wave of slick coating his fingertip.

Hux’s head falls back against Kylo’s shoulder with a groan. “Fine,” he grumbles after a moment of consideration. Sex certainly sounds better than talking, and perhaps an orgasm would help him sleep. If nothing else, it ought to make the alpha shut up for a while. “But you are doing all of the work. And you are not going to kriffing tease. You had better give me a good orgasm or you’re sleeping in the corridor for the rest of the week.”

“I can do that,” Kylo purrs, dumping Hux down onto the bed and hovering over him. He cuts off any protests from Hux with a quick, rough kiss before he pulls back and tugs at the omega’s sleeping pants. The omega obediently lifts his hips so that Kylo can strip him.

Once naked, Hux reaches up and grabs a fistful of Kylo’s hair and pulls Kylo down for another kiss. He nips sharply at the alpha’s lips as Kylo grinds down against him. Kylo reaches between them and teases at Hux’s slick opening for a few moments before lining his erection up with it. To give him easier access, Hux spreads his legs a little wider. He moans loudly when Kylo thrusts into him, filling him in one smooth motion.

Kylo shuts his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling of the omega’s body. As he rocks his hips a couple of times, he can feel the tension draining from the omega’s body. He opens his eyes as he sets a quick, hard rhythm so that he can watch the pleasure crossing Hux’s face. “So lovely,” he murmurs quietly as Hux’s eyes flutter shut and his teeth sink into his lip. The flush over Hux’s cheeks deepens, much to Kylo’s amusement.

“Less talking,” Hux demands, tugging at Kylo’s hair. The alpha smirks down at him and reaches between them to stroke over Hux’s erection with his still slick hand. Hux lets out a quiet whine of pleasure and bucks up against Kylo. Not that he actually wants to admit it, but Kylo’s suggestion was truly a good idea.

“You getting close?” Kylo murmurs, hips and hand never breaking their rhythm. Hux’s hands twitch, one tugging at Kylo’s hair, the other dragging down over Kylo’s bicep. Kylo twists his head a bit just so Hux’s hand tugs at his hair again. When Hux tightens his hand and gives a firm yank, Kylo feels the jolt of pleasure all the way to his cock. The way his hips jerk sharply draws a loud whimper from the omega.

“Yes,” Hux finally moans out. The pleasure is building quickly, washing away all traces of the nightmare. The alpha’s musky, aroused scent is all around him, serving to heighten his bliss. He can feel his orgasm fast approaching. “Faster,” he demands, rhythmically tightening and loosening his grip on the alpha’s dark locks.

Kylo nuzzles against the omega’s neck as he picks up his pace. Hux lets out another sweet moan and wraps his legs tightly around the alpha’s waist, his heels pressing hard into Kylo’s hips. “C’mon, c’mon,” he encourages the omega. “Come for me.” With a sharp tug of the hand tangled up in Kylo’s hair, the omega bites down on the alpha’s shoulder and comes. As Hux’s inner muscles flutter around Kylo’s cock, Kylo sinks his teeth into his omega’s shoulder and bucks hard against him as he reaches his own peak.

As the orgasmic high begins to wear off, Hux realizes that Kylo managed to pull out before his knot swelled. Which, Hux must admit, is a surprisingly considerate gesture on the alpha’s part. After a moment, Hux lets his shaky legs drop down to the bed. After an even longer moment, he releases his grip on the alpha’s hair, as well. “Well, I suppose that was a decent orgasm,” he says as haughtily as he can while reaching down to smack Kylo’s ass.

“Only decent?” Kylo grumbles, as he rolls off the omega. He props himself on an elbow and looks over Hux’s slender form as the omega stretches out and closes his eyes. The omega’s skin is still flushed, and his hair is mussed up in the most attractive way. When he does not reply or even glance over at the alpha, Kylo pinches one of his nipples harshly. He smirks as Hux’s eyes snap open and a yelp escapes his lips.

“Do you mind?” the omega snaps, swatting at Kylo’s hand. He grimaces when he shifts and finally notices the stickiness between his legs. As pleasant as the sex is, the mess afterwards is disgusting. “I need to go clean up,” he grumbles, rolling off the bed. He wobbles a bit as he stands.

“I’d say it was more than just ‘decent’ considering you can barely walk in a straight line,” Kylo calls after the omega, snickering at the way Hux bristles. He stretches with a contented sigh. Hux takes just long enough that Kylo has started to drift back off to sleep. He is jerked back to wakefulness by Hux tossing a damp rag at him. Which he barely manages to intercept it before it hits his face.

“Do clean yourself up, will you?” Hux grouses as he drops back onto his side of the bed. Sleep is already creeping up on him as he curls up, facing away from the alpha. Still, he knows that Kylo is likely to leave the wet rag somewhere on the floor if he does not remind him to clean up after himself. “And don’t you dare drop that cloth onto the floor when you’re finished,” he grumbles around a yawn.

Using the force, Kylo floats the cloth to the laundry chute once he is as clean as he can get without taking a shower. The omega’s mind is calmer as he curls up behind him. He feels a little smug that he has been able to soothe his omega’s mind. “Sleep well,” he murmurs with a light nip to Hux’s earlobe. Hux just hums in agreement, too tired to reply. Kylo nuzzles against the nape of Hux’s neck and promptly joins Hux in sleep.

 


End file.
